Sae'Kall: Invasion
---- Cataract - Misty Road :This unpaved dirt road - a glorified wagon track grown wide from years of traffic coming and going - cuts through an ancient forest of leafy green trees. Small animals can be heard scurrying through the bushy underbrush. ---- "A certain lack of curiosity has ever been the failing of humans," muses Vivienne, glancing back at Miran. "Oh, no, but I truly don't care one way or the other, do you?" Then a look back at Easton, and a surprisingly pleasant and normal-looking smile. "It is quite all right, really. Just an accident." "I do...if he didn't come back that's a problem, isn't it," Miran objects to Viv's dismissal of the fate of yesterday's human. Phoenix emerges from one of the nooks and stretches, wings extending to their full span and quite possibly hitting someone in the process. She looks around, "So - any bugs on the horizon, yet?" Easton is about to yell something up to Brian, but is distracted by the much prettier Vivienne's smile, which he returns toothily. "Miran, you'll have to introduce me to your friend." Well, look at what we have here, between 150 and 200 defenders behind pits and traps and walls and sharp things. If anyone's paying attention to the road towards Southfield, it looks as if those defenses will be put to good use soon. A dust cloud is rising along the road, the forested areas to the sides of the road are shaking. The sounds of hissing and marching feet aren't that easy to miss, either. Oh, and Garvi and that Sauroid are manning the defenses near the knot of those who'd fought near Southfield yesterday. Brian grimaces and stands up from where he was adding a few more spikes to that defense, and lets out a slow breath. "Well, here they come," he murmurs, lifting his right hand. "I don't know, but, shouldn't we be trying to fry them before they get too close? Vivienne brightens visibly at that sound of incoming enemies, drawing a sword from her hip that seems entirely more businesslike than yesterday's slim blade. "Introductions can wait," she purrs Easton's way, tossing her hair back. "Killing comes first." "I'm not sure you'd like that," Miran replies to Easton with a knowing smile. The thundering earns a small shrug. "I'm going to check on the other portal, and send any stragglers along." Phoenix folds her wings, climbing up to the parapet. "That works, yeah," she comments to Brian. To the defenders in general, she calls, "Okay - anyone with ranged attacks, hit 'em while they're still at a distance. The fewer of 'em left t' try an' swarm the walls when they get that close, the better." Easton unslings the broadsword from his shoulder, hefting it in his hands and approaching the barricade. He admits ruefully, "One must have priorities, I suppose." Not having any of the aforemention ranged attacks, he leans against the fortified wall, peeking over to watch the show. The Sae'Kall emerge from the forests and the cloud of dust, three colums. Each colum is broken into three sections, and each section further splint in three into what would be recognizable as a platoon. Twenty seven platoons of twenty seven Sea'Kall, except for one company, which some of the Sae'Kall might be recognizable as the ones that fought yesterday. Only about 14 Sae'Kall remain in that section, small compared the the 81 in the others. Over 600 bugs are marching straight at the 200 or so defenders. The hissing noticably picks up in volume. Garvi follows suit with the rest of the defenders, unslinging his axe from his back. Brian holds up a finger, pointing at one of the forward platoons approaching Sae'Kall and... letting rip! A fire ball blasts away from him toward the well over 600 bugs marching on the 200 defenders here. "Hope there's a lot of oxygen in the air today, he grumbles to himself. With a powerful shove of her legs, Vivienne pushes off the ground- finding updrafts to ride higher, higher, and then swoop down towards the oncoming army with shield held under her and sword outstretched. She's not in range yet, but she seems entirely intent on getting there... towards the entire army. Phoenix eyes the columns, noting the company that's smallest. "Well, at least we put a dent in 'em," she mutters. Her pumpkin gun is unholstered and she starts taking pot shots at the incoming bugs. She pauses to pitch a fireball towards the oncoming army, not bothering to aim for any one bug at this range. Ralisek comes through the portal into Cataract, two hands going to his sword as he takes in the scene. Easton straightens a little, boggling up at Vivienne's extremely inadvisable assault. "...well that's a waste of a pretty face. Oh well." He turns his attention to the impressive displays of message, tapping the pommel of his sword anxiously. A Sae'Kall is burnt badly by Brian's shot, not dead yet, but it's down, not advaning anymore. Another is taken down by one of Ix's shots, not quite dead, but he's not getting up anytime soon. Other magic users fire off shots, but at this range, they're lucky if they take down one or two. The Sae'Kall continue to advance, heedless of losses, breaking into a loping run, except for one platoon near where Viv is headed, it opens up, almost as if inviting her in. Garvi snarls a bit as he hefts his axe, the wolf doesn't seem to like not being able to do anything. Narrowing his eyes as he watches his attack not do much, Brian grumbles, "Alright, new tactics." Like the big guy he definitely is not, he goes for stomping a foot on the ground, sending a quake and tearing earth in the direction of the Sae'kall. Vivienne is not quite so suicidal yet that she decides to land in the middle of that platoon. Instead, she tries to breeze by just above them, shield still held underneath herself, sword darting in and out to every side of her. The blows are indiscriminately offered at different enemies, and she laughs brightly as she soars, not even pausing to consider her effect. Perhaps that's because any pause might involve getting stabbitied a whole bunch of times. Then again, to her? It might be a plus. Phoenix doesn't bother with trying to finish off any of the Sae'Kall she hits - not yet, anyways. So the one she just downed - but didn't kill - is ignored for now; instead, she shoots at the others, continuing to take potshots at the advancing army. Ralisek arches a brow as he observes the battle, moving towards the defending force with haste. His full armor slows him a bit, but he makes good speed. Easton hauls himself up to the top of the defensive wall, flexing his fingers on the hilt of his sword and taking a deep breath. Brian's wave of earth is does some serious damage to one of the forward Sae'Kall sections, crushing ten bugs in a mess of earth, green blood, and chitin. Ix still doesn't rack up any more kills, but lays two more bugs low for now, wounded and down. Viv's strokes manage to lop off the arm of one unlucky Sae'Kall, who shrieks, but he still seems to be in the fight, as for those poking their spears up at her, none seem to find their mark, yet. And now the simple briliance of the Sae'Kall plan unfolds, rush them. The middle collum continues onwards straight down the center, taking it right into the spiky pit. The lead Sae'Kall are impaled on the spikes, but those behind them don't seem to care, just pushing forwards as they literally make a bridge out of their own dead. The two other colums branch off, and move to go around the pit. "Knew I should've made the damn thing deeper," Ix mutters as the middle column proceeds to bridge the pit with its' dead. She focuses on the left column, attempting to at least deter them with a fire wall. "Here's the fun," Brian says, crossing his arms, and just... blowing. Hurricane force winds blow in from above the defenders, straight for the invaders, to try and knock them away while doing some damage. Ralisek makes his way to the defensive lines, eyeing the incoming bugs and then readying his sword. Guess he needs little explanation to fight. Vivienne soars on past the end of her column, and then executes a somersault in mid-air. Now she's flying back the same way, repeating her same exceedingly dangerous fly-over with sword darting left and right, biting and stabbing wherever it can. Her laughter is probably dimly audible for some distance. Easton comments to the nearest defender with a wry grin, "Damned magic-flinging weirdos are showing us ground-pounders up." Brian's efforts lift up 15 Sae'Kall, a few of them smashing into each other, which makes sticky green blood fly all over, but a good many of them end up impaled on spikes and each other's spears. One of the creatures is launched, flailing, over at the defenders, landing on the spikes of the ramparts and showering them in green filth. Ix's firewall consumes three more Sae'Kall as they get over the spiked pit, over 30 of the bug's lives claimed as they built their bridge. Viv drops a bug, wounding it as they continue to try and stab up at her. Other magic users continue to let fly, dropping, crushing, and burning bugs, but the three collums continue to advance headless of losses, moving right at the defended ramparts. "Us magic flingers are making this so it'll be a /lot/ easier for you ground pounders," Brian calls over to Easton, before pounding the ground himself. It sends... a considerably lighter tremor, this time. Phoenix offers Easton an extended middle digit in response to his comment, recoiling at the results of the Sae'Kall impaled on the ramparts and snapping irritably at Brian, "Oi! You are -paying- for the bottle of shampoo it's gonna take t' get this guck out of my hair, dude!" The results of her firewall seem to calm her down a bit, though, and she throws up another one at the left column. Ralisek smirks a bit towards Easton, eyeing the bugs, "Yeah, really. Wish they'd get here already." He readies his two-handed sword. Easton offers Ralisek a rushed handshake, "Aaron Easton, by the way. Looks like we'll be fighting together today." And Vivienne wheels again as she effortlessly avoids the spears thrust up at her, laughing madly the entire time. Another pass, gliding just over the bugs, though this time she doesn't range so far from the wall- still slicing, still stabbing, wherever her blade can find purchase. And visibly, enjoying every moment of it. Easton offers Ralisek a rushed handshake, "Aaron Easton, by the way. Looks like we'll be fighting together today." For those stepping through the portal, the word is bloodshed. An army of, well, now around 500 or so is advancing on a baricade defended by maybe 200 Necromundus types, tops. The middle colum has taken serious casualties, reduced to maybe 100 at most, while the other colums are a bit over 200 each. Ix and Brian's magic both claim one Sae'Kall warrior a piece, and Viv finally scores a kill as well. The Sae'Kall are close, most magicians along the line sending one final gust of magic at the advancing warriors, before drawing weapons as the running bugs are just about to collide with the wall. Garvi snorts a bit in anticipation, hefting his axe at the ready. Brian grimaces as the Sae'Kall crest the defenses. "Too close," he mutters. "Alright, ground pounders, now's your time." He snaps his fingers three times, sending three fire balls flying at the nearest bugs. Brian rolls his Earth_Magic with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Legendary (4). Brian grimaces as the Sae'Kall reach the moat. "Too close," he mutters. "Alright, ground pounders, now's your time." He snaps his fingers, and the earth just sort of starts rolling at the invaders. Phoenix eyeballs the oncoming wave of Sae'Kall, "Ah, hello deja vu. You've gotten bigger since yesterday." She glances at the moat, hmming, and then shrugs, "Eh. 'S too late to make it any deeper, anyways." She waves a hand, unleashing another firewall at the oncoming bugs. "What in the Abyss?" are the first words uttered by Medea as she emerges from the portal, pausing to take in the scene before her. She laughs then, a deep, throaty chuckle as she unslings her broadsword from across her back. "Well! And here I thought I'd have to go hunting to find some amusement today." "Ralisek." Ral responds to Easton, "Nice to meet you. Lets kick some..." His gaze observes the Sae'Kall, "Bug..Ass." Cackling madly, wheeling above the moat now- sweeping from side to side- Vivienne stabs downward again and again, fiercely grinning. She looks like some sort of oversized bat of ill omen, wings thrashing at the air. Easton steps forward to the edge of the wall, giving his sword an entirely unnecessary spin. He raises his eyes, following Vivienne's progress with a small hint of a smile. There is a bit of splashing off to the side and a deep whine before the sounds of a clanking steel plates. Even in a battlefield, Augustus still finds time to relieve himself. The ground wave sent up by Brian claims an impressive 38 Sae'Kall, but it's still not enough to drive them back. Ix's wall burns another alive, and other magic users continue to buther the bugs. The moat slows the buggers down, but they continue to come onwards. The front rank gives everyone a surprise when they climb out, though, they launch their spears straight at the defenders, before charging straight at the wall, impaling themselves on the spikes. Viv continues to wound a good many Sae'Kall, but no more drop dead. Brian lets out a small yelp as the bugs jump for him, quickly backpedaling to dodge the attacks for him. "Alright," he says, before holding up a hand and pushing. "Go away!" The sharp, staccato bursts of wind blast at the three closest Sae'kall. Phoenix doesn't manage to dodge - in fact, she doesn't even try. Instead, her wings pop open, batting away the spears headed for her (and getting nicked in the process). She glares at the bugs, tossing a fireball at the nearest one and then firing her pumpkin gun twice at the next two nearest. "Fuckers!" the demon snarls at the Sae'Kall, "You couldn't bother to fall on one of the moat spikes?!" Well a spear deflects off Augustus' armor and blinks. The Lupoid yelps and clutches his 'puppy' before he starts to eye the... whatever is going on. Ralisek shifts to the side as a spear slashes him on its way past, grunting, "Damn bugs..." Medea doesn't backpedal from the spears that happen to be aimed her way - she simply spreads her wings and leaps straight up. Heavy wingbeats follow as she stays airborne, heading out toward where Vivienne is diving and slashing like a mad thing. Easton twists out of the way of a glowing spear, pivoting to the edge of the barricade and sending a heavy, overhand slash at an insectoid head. He moves immediately into a quick thrust at a second, sending a graceless stamp down at its face should his sword prove insufficient. The sight of 'good guys' getting hacked and slashed somehow draws Vivienne's attention away from her own bloodbath. A powerful flap of leathery wings and the demon angles inward, her longsword's tip rising to her lips. Kisses become rolling balls of violet energy, flicked off the sword- one towards Ix first, then one toward Ralisek. A few of the defenders are caught and killed by the flying spears, but not too terribly many, but a good many are wounded. Ix claims one bug, as does Easton, but the kick is dodged by a Sae'Kall climbing the ramparts . Yes, the bugs are on the walls, using that impaled front rank to climb up the spikes. And so it begins, the ground pounders hacking at the Sae'Kall climbing up, and most hitting at the exposed heads fairly easily, but the pressure is just too much, and a few are brought down by jabbing spears, letting some Sae'Kall mount the walls, including a warrior with a red-gem, who sends his spear straight at Easton. Spears are jabbed at others, and Garvi brings his axe down on one of the climbing warriors. As more Sae'kall come over, Brian decides to switch tactics, again. This time, he's still only focusing on one Sae'kall, and sends three fireballs flying at it, one after another. Phoenix peers at the Sae'Kall as they start to climb up the wall. A pause and she blinks, "Wait, I have wings. Fuck this standing target stuff." She takes to the sky, flying outside the barricade to start picking off some of the Sae'Kall climbing upwards with her pumpkin gun and a few judicious fireballs. Ralisek looks towards his healer, scratching his head. "Hey...Thanks!" And then, he raises his two handed sword, taking three swipes at different bugs that advance upon him. Easton lets out an uncharacteristic snarl as the spearhead pierces his right shoulder. He aims a vicious slash at the bug's arm holding the spear in retribution. Regardless of how that works out, he hauls his blade back and tries to run the insect right through the centre of its carapace. "I smell blood!" cackles Vivienne, perhaps explaining her instinct about where to heal- an instinct that's maintained, another violet kiss flung off her longsword Easton's way. And then she dives back into the melee, swishing above the Sae'Kall, holding her shield protectively with one hand while the other stabs viciously downward. Medea, having gained some height and some speed, pulls her wings inward and dives toward the See'kall climbing the wall, a toothy grin in place. She cackles in agreement with her fellow demoness even as her broadsword is put to good use, slashing at whatever bugs are nearest as she skims just above them. The battle for the ramparts rages, the defenders valiently holding, and they seem to be taking their toll, less than 300 Sae'Kall remain now, but slowly but surely, those defending the ramparts fall. A knot of two bugs impales a Tauroid multiple times near Brian, before they move over towards him. Garvi is assailed by a similar amount, taking out one with an axe slash before the other advances on him, Ix shoots down two and burns yet another, as Ral hacks apart 2, the other retaliating at him. Easton's bug dances back from the sword blows, but leaves his spear embedded in the man's flesh, he stoops to get another from a dead warrior, but that leaves him defenseless for a moment. Brian's bug is incinerated, but a yellow gem and another blue gem hop over his wall section, advancing on him and jabbing at him. Viv butchers two more, while Medea is unable to get any kills. Brian lets out a cry of pain, after he dodges one spear, and is then caught in the side by the blue gem. "Damn bug," he growls, lifting a hand and giving it a face full of two fire balls, sparing his last fireball for his other assailant. Phoenix continues shooting at the Sae'Kall ascending the wall, smiling briefly at the three she kills. She shoots at another two, lobbing another fireball at a third. Easton wastes not a moment, lunging forward at his distracted foe to try and drive his sword deep into its back. Successful or not, he is forced to spin about, sending a heavy, horizontal slash at another bug. He sacrifices his chance for a third attack to blow back a kiss in gratitude to Vivienne, who is no doubt obliviously maiming something. Vivienne glances around, catching sight of the allies who fall. She withdraws her sword from a carapace and again flaps upward, great wings beating, managing to hold her in place about forty feet above the battlefield. The demon places just the tip of her sword to her neck, and so delicately cuts a slim line. Violet blood flows sluggishly, coating the longsword, and with a mighty swing of the weapon above her head Vivienne sets the droplets to splatter. Each becomes a shining point of energy that baptizes the enemies of the Sae'Kall in range with a healing warmth. The other sword-wielding demoness, however, is cheerfully oblivious to any healing going on. Medea wheels about and dives in for another pass, her sword again darting out to slash at whatever See'Kall are nearest. "Hold still and die," she screeches, laughing madly the whole while. The defenders, now maybe 125 in number, continue to do battle against the Sae'Kall, whoe have just over 200 now. Most of the battle rages in bloody meele on the walltops now, with a few Sae'Kall still scaling the wall. Brian's fireballs again make nice burnt insect flesh, which probably smells absolutely wonderful. Two more blues advance on him. Ix manages to wound a Sae'Kall who's climbing the walls, but the blast sends it forward, impaling it on one of the wall stakes, he's not going anywhere. Ral just butchers the Sae'Kall he's fighting, but two more are on their way. Easton, for his part, just slaughters the defensless red gem, but misses the next one in line, whom a Sauroid gladly mauls. Said Sauroid though, has his brain pierced by a green gem stepping over the wall, and a yellow gem quickly follows, both advancing on Easton. Medea is still unable to do much damage, but Garvi's attack does little either, completely missing as the Sae'Kall strikes back at him. Brian catches sight of the two Sae'kall coming toward him, and gives s sort of sickly grin. "Not today," he says, befor pointing at them. Two gusts of wind, more like invisible lances than anything else with their strength, blast at them, aiming for their thoraxes, while a third takes off for another Sae'Kall, harassing a nearby ally. Phoenix continues to work on picking off Sae'Kall climbing up the walls, throwing a pair of fireballs at two of them and firing the pumpkin gun at a third. She looks annoyed, muttering to herself under her breath. Ralisek rushes forward after taking down his own nearby adversaries, before moving to strike three other of the bugs, who were currently ganging up on another defender. Easton gives ground before his assailants for only a few paces, retreating just far enough to find solid footing on a part of the barricade not soaked in a disgusting mix of human and insect blood. He braces himself on the spot, sending a slash at each of the approaching bugs and saving a last swipe off the backhand for the green gem. Rain of healing blood complete, Vivienne shudders and looks down at the battle before her. And then she draws her wings in and dives, heading directly for the heart of the Sae'Kall, looking for a dense knot of them to plunge into and carve away at- heedless of danger, fiercely exultant as she spins her blade in a circular arc at three separate enemies. Medea wheels and dives steeply again, this time minus the witty comments as she skims low over the bugs. She seems content to simply attempt to slaughter, at this point, though she is still laughing crazily as her sword slashes out at the Sae'Kall. The battle continues to rage, and the numbers of the Sae'Kall seem to be taking their toll, only about 75 defenders are still on their feet, and most are recieving wounds of some sort, just shy of 150 Sae'Kall remain on the field, numbers still at almost 2 to 1. Brian burns up two more bugs, while the third is merely wounded. Some of Viv's handywork shows up though, as a Sae'Kall with one arm shorn clean off from a sword attacks the magic user. Ix's attacks aren't very effective, most of the Sae'Kall ducking, while Ral manages to bring down one bug, the other two turn on him and attack. The yellow gem going at Easton ducks, while the other sidesteps, allowing him to send his spear at the man. Viv wounds two, while Medea finally claims an impressive 3 kills. Garvi also manages to hack through another bug, before he gets rushed by another of the horde. And four bugs all turn on Viv, including the two wounded by her efforts. The bug trying to kill Brian seems to just fail, utterly. The mage narrows his eyes as he points at that bug. A spiral of air shoots at the bug like a corkscrew... And then the real fun begins. Using the oxygen condensed by the air magic, Brian sends to fire balls down that spiral, resulting in a flaming double-helix blasting right into that bug. Something glimmering in the midst of the tide of Sae'Kall catches Ix's eyes. She scowls at an orange-gemmed Sae'Kall rising up in the middle and sends three doom-pumpkins its way with her gun. Ralisek widens his eyes as he is flanked by two of the bugs, ducking under one thrust, and then standing straight as a second pierces into his chest, causing him to grunt loudly with pain. He raises his sword to lob three, pained slashes, two on the first, one on the second. Easton ducks underneath the green gem's spear thrust, sweeping his broadsword across the legs of his enemy before coming back over the top with a brutal hack at the insect's head. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the beleagered form of Ralisek, calling over to him, "Hold on!" Spinning his sword around to a back-handed grip, he stabs blindly behind himself at the rising yellow gem. Vivienne may almost look human, but there's nothing human about the grace with which she ducks, weaves, and spins around attacks, none even coming close to her leather-clad form. Confident smirk on her face, she lunges to stab first at the most wounded of her attackers, then slash viciously at the next most injured. And yet that sense of injury among the defenders catches her attention again, and a violet kiss supernaturally finds its way toward Ralisek over the throng of the battle. Augustus is chasing his tail off to the corner. What a useless pup this one. "Blood and guts and blood and guts and..." Medea seems to have taken up a cheerful, if appallingly tasteless (and utterly tuneless) little ditty as she again swoops over the battlefield, lashing out with her sword at whatever bugs are closest to her. Now, around 70 Sae'Kall remain, but the defenders are down to just over 40, the sheer numbers of the Sae'Kall still taking their toll. Brian's double helix just explodes the Sae'Kall, sending a shower of green filth and burned chitin everywhere, as two more bugs come up to attack him. The Orange gem manages to dodge all of Pheonix's attacks, and lets up a great hiss at her, waving his spear threateningly, as much as a bug on the ground can threaten an airborne demon, that is. Ral manages to lop off the head of the first, but doesn't get the second, who stabs his spear at the wounded man. Of note though, is Easton's kill. When the green gem goes down, a chittering goes up amongst the nearby Sae'Kall, and seems to spread. A few Sae'Kall abandon their current fights and rush over at Easton, confronting him with four spearpoints between him and Ral, and another three behind him. The two that Viv aims for go down, but two more quickly take their place, trying to poke holes in the demon. Medea gets off another kill, as Garvi lops off another head, before he too confronts another. As the two Sae'Kall charge Brian, the mage just grins, and two spikes shoot up out of the ground, to impale them. "Hold on, Easton!" he calls, shooting a lance of air at one of the group of four. Phoenix glares down at the orange-gemmed Sae'Kall, shooting at it again and tossing a couple fireballs at it as well. The demon doesn't seem all that impressed by the chittering and spear-waving, yelling a few choice epithets down at the orange-gemmed bug in return. Ralisek glares at the final bug, slashing at it three times, suddenly finding himself able to summon more of the strength after the healing kiss. After three slashes, he gives a glance around, near certain the bug to be dead. Easton straightens slowly, casting a glance back at the flanking bugs before glaring balefully forward at the four bugs before him. "Wankers." He says, with more feeling than sense. "Well, if you can't go any other way..." He finally rips the spearhead from his shoulder, throwing it to the ground. "...go forward!" Go forward he does, full on rushing the four highly intimidating spearpoints infront of him. Easton stampedes into squad of spear-wielding insects in a veritable orgy of subtle, Rambo-esq tactical genius. Letting out what perhaps passes on Sivad for a manly warcry, he slices his sword in a vicious arc across the first bug's thorax, following through into a spinning slash at another's head; finishing by trying to run the second bug straight through with a hopefully gut-wrenching thrust. Again, Vivienne's just... not there when the spears are brought to bear, even with the press of attackers limiting her motion. Laughing fiercely at their efforts, she continues the spinning motions that carried her safely away, a maelstrom of maiming steel that whirls past the three nearest attackers. Medea folds her wings against her body and drops like a stone, plummeting toward a tight knot of Sae'Kall. Her sword slashes a sweeping, horizontal arc through the air at whatever bugs are in front of her as she lands and advances, a vicious grin firmly in place on her almost-human mein. Just under 50 Sae'Kall are left, and there's some chittering going on among them as they face off against the 25-30 still standing defenders. Brian's two spikes impale the advancing Sae'Kall, lifting them into the air and letting green blood ooze out and dribble down to mix in the green-red-brown swirl on the ramparts. Ix's shots manage to wound the Orange gem, making him shriek in pain and take a knee, but he's not dead yet. The fact that he's down though, is causing a /lot/ of chittering around the Sae'Kall in the entire army, what's left of it. Ralisek easily kills the one bug facing off against him, before yet another show's it's face, and spear, at him. The bugs are still rushing Easton, the one left standing by his valiant assault stabbing at him, all the while chittering away, as the three that had been behind him continue to rush at him, also chittering. Viv, while her dodging remains incredible, is unable to hurt any of her assailants, while Medea takes down two. It should be noted that the two of them are near the Orange gem. Garvi grunts as he takes a second wound, this time to his shoulder. He swings at the bug in an attempt to kill it, misses, and is attacked in return. Three more spikes shoot up into the air, at those three bugs trying to blindside Easton. His part done, Brian nods, and turns, moving to fight somewhere else in the battle. Phoenix glares at the orange-gemmed Sae'Kall as it keeps avoiding the death she's trying to deliver. "May your ancestors revile you and your sexual organs wither and drop off!" she yells at it, black energy forming around one hand; the resulting ball is tossed down at the bug, and Ix shoots at it with her pumpkin gun again a couple times, for good measure. Winging casually out of the portal, radiating light just as if it were not, in fact, quite late at night, one carefree angel. Who pulls up sharp in midair at the scene of carnage below it. "ExCUSE me, could you people not play Eternal Battle on the *highway*?" As the two bugs to either side of Easton fall to the ground, a third dies a silent but messy death impaled on the Sivadian's broadsword. Easton draws it right back out with a cruel twist, spinning to parry the incoming spear thrust from the last of the group of four, battering right back at him with two overhand slashes. He half-turns, sending a thrust to try and intercept the leader of the charging pair. Vivienne finally misses a step in her dance, and takes a skewering in the thigh. She hisses angrily, laying the blade of her longsword over the wound and channeling her violet healing energy through it, before lashing out at the bug that hurt her with two sharp, fierce thrusts. Well, two of her opponents may have dropped dead, but Medea seems to have no shortage of bugs to replace those she just chopped up. And they seem awfully angry. One spear catches her through the shoulder, spinning her around and setting her off-balance. The second spear, perhaps as a result, only strikes a glancing blow off of her thigh. The third, however, plunges deeply into her gut. "...kingdom... can... Raid..." the demoness mumbles, before she slumps to the ground in a pool of blood. The spikes Brian shot up manage to impale one warrior, as does Easton, Viv and Garvi, but the real focus seems to be on Ix's kill. The Orange Gem goes down, dead. the Sae'Kall immediately start chittering in greater volume. As one, the 32 remaining Sae'Kall warrior retreat from the 14 blood soaked standing defenders, a few imapling themselves on spikes as they try and drop back down over the wall. Most of the retreating bugs are officers, yellow, red, and two green gems. The Sae'Kall army has been routed. Cephas looks on with vague annoyance as the creatures flee. "Does *no* one think of the mess?" the angel laments. "All this and not one demon gone. AND a mess to clean up." Ralisek glances towards Cephas a moment with a shake of his head, and then watches the bugs flee. Out of the portal plaza comes on tall slender Elf. It doesn't take more than a sniff of the air for her senses to awake entirly, her sword coming to hand as she looks around. Her eyes move over everything, taking it all in as she moves toward the battle field, ready for anything. "What the..." she starts to say. Phoenix rolls her eyes at Cephas, "Fine - next time a fuck-ton of bugs march through an' wanna invade, I'll just point 'em at Cloud Nine instead of workin' t' keep the bastards away from the portal, shall I?" The orange-gemmed Sae'Kall going down gets a whoop of victory from Ix - and another one as she notes the sudden retreat, and she shoots several times at one of the retreating yellow-gemmed officers. She adds, "'Sides, you're probably wrong on that point - you don't recorporealize if you get killed by these bugs." Easton lowers his sword slowly as his pair of approaching enemies flee with the rest, scrambling over the wall and disappear into the distance. He walks slowly to the edge of the barricade, resting one foot against a shattered battlement. "...bloody -HELL-." "Come back here, you pathetic fools!" glees Vivienne, spreading her wings and taking off after the retreating warriors, trying to slash at fleeing backsides and the insectoid equivalent of hamstrings. Augustus rises slowly and lets out a yawn. "Hmm it over?" He asks as he scratches behind his ear. The Sae'Kall continue falling back, running in that loping run of theirs as fast as they can towards Southfield. Most of the remaining defenders don't seem to share Viv's enthusiasm, though, and remain on the battlements. For now though, the moaning of the few wounded mixes with the low hiss of some of the wounded Sae'Kall, spread out, over 600 Sae'Kall lay on the fields, most mangled in some way. Garvi, bleed from a wound in his shoulder and one on his thigh, glances over at Lexi, flicking his tail lightly, "Bit of a battle, Lexi," he says, indicating his axe, which is covered in green blood and chitin. He looks to Cephas, "We held them at bay, trried to keep them frrom getting into the porrtal, no idea what they could have done if they'd gotten thrrough." "Some invading force, if they can't even put a dent in the local forces of darkness," Cephas sighs, wings spreading to circle over the battelfield. "Not one prayer...well, at least I can do something about the mess." The angel spreads his hands, a blaze of light calling forth living motes of brilliance. A gesture, and the motes begin gathering up the fallen on both sides, clearing the battlefield. "Garviel...you could have called." Tired chiding, there. "Really. It might at least have saved you a scratch." Easton looks up at the angel with a rather indignant look. He calls up, his Sivadian voice audibly affronted, "'Forces of darknesss'? OI! What are you calling me, you great bloody feathered wanker?" Alexia's eyes go wide as she looks around the field, "Who needs help first?" she asks as she starts looking through the injured, "Why aren't people recaporializing?" she asks, her voice thick with concern. She continues looking people over and sizing up the situation as she voices her concerns. "COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT!" Vivienne slashes and swipes at the fleeing enemy, laughing gleefully all the way, seeming content to chase them a good long way before finally getting bored enough to whirl on back. Cephas rolls his eyes. "Sivadians," he grumbles, winging his way along, directing his little motes with sharp gestures. "Demons and Sivadians. No, sorry, I just can't take the invasion seriously. Better luck next time." Ralisek holds a hand against his wound, rolling his eyes at Cephas a moment before observing himself. Phoenix rolls her eyes at Easton, "He means -me-, y'twit. An' the rest of us demons. Not you, y'daft bugger." She lands on the parapet, climbing back down to ground level and folding her wings. To Alexia, she says, "We don't know. I think it's got somethin' t' do with the spears, though." An upraised middle finger is flipped in Cephas's direction as the demon begins to pick her way across the battlefield. Garvi looks up at Cephas, "We sent people into town forr help, Cephas, was busy helping the defenses." he glances to Alexia, "Prrobably the ones moaning on the grround, Lexi," he says softly, still leaning against the battlements with his own wounds. Not long after the Sae'Kall retreat, another dust cloud rises from near Southfield. But it's not more Sae'Kall. The confused and disoriented faces of every dead defender appears from the dust, as does the human who died yesterday, and a few adventures who went missing weeks before the invasion. Augustus is hanging out. Cephas shakes his head at Garviel. "Messengers won't reach to cloud nine, Garviel. But a prayer will. It's all right. Demons enjoy violence a lot more than I do, and seem to be quite happy to have something to rip into." He swoops down, plucking a spear out of a corpse's grip. "Hm. All your friends are coming back, so I would have to say it doesn't look like *these* primitive tools could upset the powers driving this realm...." Among those shuffling on back is Medea, so recently dead. She's not shuffling, though. She's flying. And she doesn't so much look confused as she does pissed-off. "Bugs. Discorporealized by -bugs-," she screeches, at nobody in particular. Her outburst catches a couple of funny looks from below, but she pays no attention, winging it back toward the portal. Phoenix peers at Cephas, "And yet they did. Or at least, they stuck a stumbling block in their way." A shrug, and the demon continues picking her way across the battlefield, looking for a spear that's still glowing. Vivienne settles on one of the ramparts, stretching out her wings and sighing happily. She licks her sword clean before slipping it back into its sheath and then swooping down. As odd as the sight no doubt is, then, with those demonic wings? She sets about planting sweet little healing kisses on the wounded. Although some of them have a little more teeth than necessary. Ralisek moves around stabbing any wounded bugs available to him. Easton sends his sword back to its sheath, climbing down from the fortified wall to lean against it heavily. The very tired looking Sivadian unfastens his helmet, tucking it under his arm. A slight grin touches the lips of his dirty, sweaty face. "...well. That was not bad." Cephas hovers high, studying the spear. "Hmmmmmmm." He taps it with a taloned fingertip. "No...these are not the means. Just the medium." Bored with it, he drops it straight down, point first, to *thunk* into the ground. "Something their leader enchanted them with. Kill the mage, end the spell." He nods toward the returning horde. "And not truly dead. Just captured, it looks like." Alexia doesn't look up at Garvi's smart remark, "Right," she says as she concentrates, her hands starting to glow brightly as she places a healing touch to any that are close and in need. "Should we be getting ready for a second wave then or do you think this is it?" she asks. "I'd hope that this is it, Lexi." Garvi replies, moving over towards her now, but pausing to thunk his axe into a still twitching Sae'Kall. "On second thought, mind healing me beforre that Demon trries to kiss me?" he asks with a glance to Viv, nearing Alexia. Medea waves cheekily to Cephas and shoots him a grin as she flies past him, then lands in the battlefield with a dip of her wings and a thump, and nudges a nearby bug with the toe of one boot. "Yuck," she says, shaking her head. She picks her way slowly across the field then, pausing now and again, apparently checking to see that the bugs are really dead. Any still-living bugs that Vivienne crosses in her evident quest to restore all the brave defenders with demonic love? Well, the bugs' heads get chewed on with teeth that seem rather stronger and sharper than should be in that humanoid mouth. Nomnomnom! Easton watches Vivienne's trail of bug consumption with a slow but steady paling of his skin. He murmurs to himself, "...and just when I thought she was a looker." Miran arrives at some point from wherever she was- probably stuck in Urland, missing the fun. She glances around at the group of survivors, then takes wing to peer over the wall. "Dammit, I told you to tell me when the fun started," she chides no one in particular. Ralisek joins in on watching Vivienne with a raised brow, and he examines his wound again. Phoenix mutters something as she fails to find any glowing spears left, and snarls as she dodges another guardian-mote. Viv's table-manners get a raised eyebrow from Ix and she shrugs at Easton, "Well, she -is- insane. I'd just make sure she rinses with mouthwash before kissing her, y'know?" Finding a spot that's corpse-free (and thus, lacking any annoying white motes zipping around), Ix starts working on undoing the defenses she built yesterday. Vivienne just seems to chew until the bugs stop moving, which might raise questions about her motives... if anyone really wanted to ask. She straightens after a while and stretches, catching Easton's gaze... and in the normal unaccented, rather madly enthusiastic voice that marks her more common form, chides gently, "Why are you looking ill, man-thing? You should try it! They are not so bad!" Alexia glances over to Viv then looks up at Garvi with a smirk, "Maybe I should leave you to her, she just wants to give you a little love bite," she says teasingly a brow raised momentarily before she moves toward Ralisek, "How's that looking?" she asks as she looks his wounds over also, "I can take care of that if your willing," she offers, one glowing hand held out toward him. Easton goes from pale to sickly green in the blink of an eye, clapping a hand to his mouth. His throat muscles contract as he visibly forces down the urge to gag. He just manages to squeak out between fingers, "-You-?!" "Hey, that one was -mine-," Medea shouts up to Cephas, as one of his motes cleans up a bug corpse she was stalking over to. "I saw it -first-! Give it back, you feathered freak!" She sighs and shakes her head, lamenting, "Honestly! How -rude-. Taking away my playthings..." Miran backwings to settle close to Easton with a smug grin. "I told you," she comments before walking over to Ral. Garviel eyes Lexi a bit, flicking his tail lightly, "That's why I don't want herr to trry and heal me, mind when yourr done with him?" he asks her, indicating Ral with his head. "Meee," sings Vivienne, and the image of healthy, proud woman is replaced by the black and violet demon in the blink of an eye, so patently a thing of the underworld. "I was going to try and lure a manthing home by looking like a womanthing but I am actually tired! So no manthings tonight." Ralisek gives a grunt, and shrug, "Ehhh, I'm fine." Spotting Miran, he offers a wink. "Hey there." Augustus digs around for a moment then pulls out a large, well chewed cigar and places it in his muzzle. "Reminds me of when I was alive.. but more interesting back then actually. Dying meant something." He chuckles then starts to wag his tail. Cephas rolls his eyes. "Dark children, content yourselves with the ones that are still twitching," he says. "And let my servants clear the dead so that people can use this portal again." He points to the pile of corpses. "Or, if you are *really* hungry, just choose one from there." "...ugh." Seems to be the monosyllable that best expresses Easton's shocked disgust. "Ya, it meant you got to come here. Profound, isn't it?" Miran shoots back towards Aug. "Hey," she returns to Ral with a mock bow. "Did you forget to duck?" "Well back then I thought I was going to the Fields. Hmm, guess dying here is the same because I end up at the same damn place. Hmm Bacchus is a cunt." Augustus affirms with a happy howl. "You thought I was sexy! You wanted to put your manthing in my womanthing," Vivienne accuses Easton with lurid amusement, waggling a finger. "Teaches you to think with your manthing!" A blown kiss towards a dazed defender, nearby on the ground. "Isn't it funny? I'm evil and I saved so many people! Suck it, narrow-minded and unidimensional attitudes about the dichotomy of good and evil in the afterlife!" Alexia shrugs, "Either way," she says to Ral before turning to Garvi and placing her hands on his shoulder and his thigh the light from her hands causing the touched areas to glow also. "You definitely should have called for help sooner," she mutters as she does this. Medea snorts. "It's not the -same-!" she calls petulantly up at the angel, sounding every bit the child he's just called her. She doesn't seem to care though, instead stalking toward the little gathering of Ralisek, Garviel, Alexia, and company. "Did the angel take away your guys' dead bugs, too? I think he's rude." "How do you save things that just come back to life, Viv?" Mir asks with interest, enjoying Easton's disgust hugely. "You guessed it," Ral responds to Miran, "They messed me up, but I kept getting healed by some purple something or another. It ain't too bad." Phoenix laughs at Viv's 'suck it,' "Oh, my feelings exactly." Meanwhile, it's probably a bad idea for anyone to be up on the parapets right now, since they're starting to look rather crumbly. Ix gestures and the barricade starts to sink, while the trenches and moat begin to fill with dirt. Easton swallows again, opening his mouth to reply to Vivienne...but denial fails him. He just turns on heel and tries to walk with as much dignity as possible towards the portal. A paw is placed on Lexi's shoulder as she heals Garvi, "We called forr help, I'm sorrrry it didn't get to you, Lexi, was busy trrying to prreparre the defenses," he says softly to her, a bit of appology in his low growl of a voice. He shakes his head at Medea. Vivienne pouts Miran's way, folding her arms over her chest. "By kissing them. Or bleeding on them sometimes," she answers, so very literally. "Besides, dying isn't pleasant! I think they at least owe me flowers for my tireless efforts towards the preservations of their unlives!" She cackles merrily at Easton's flight, looking entirely satisfied. "I lost my tolerance for the dark side a long, long time ago," Cephas growls. "Bullies, thugs, pirates, military minds, government-issue secret agencies....demons are a *cakewalk*." As the last of the bodies is piled off to the side of the road, the angel spreads its wings and the motes disappear in bursts of light. Raising one taloned hand, a huge fireball takes shape and is hurled at the pile. "Barbecue night, demon children. All you need is a Faux." And with that, the angel turns in midair and wings back for the portal. "Oh piss off you high and mighty fairy. Go take it up yer arse!" Augustus waves his manthingparts skywards. "What an insufferable bastard," Miran comments to Ral as Ceph wings off. "Some of us prefer to be civilized- I swear, he does my job more thoroughly than I ever could, when it comes to making 'good' distasteful." "No arguments here," Ralisek agrees when Miran speaks, eyes moving towards Cephas a moment, "...Anyway." "You're really boring," Vivienne tells Cephas blankly as he flees, then shrugs- a careless heave of wiry shoulders. "But you're going away so it's okay!" And she flutters over towards the bonfire, pushing off the ground to spiral upward around the flames, luxuriating in the warmth lazily. "A faux-what?" Medea asks of the nearby people, seemingly a bit puzzled. "Faux-pas? Faux-fur?" She scratches with one fingernail at her helm, in a mocking gesture of false puzzlement, then laughs heartily at the flung taunts, watching Cephas wing away. "I wonder, would angels still be angels if they weren't self-righteous pricks? Hm. Questions for the ages." Easton slips through the portal, shaking his head and murmuring something about a stiff drink. Meanwhile, Ix is busy burying the Sae'Kall in the ready-made mass graves she created yesterday -- err, that is, she's filling in the trenches and the moat with the dirt from the barricades. The pyre gets a glance and Phoenix hmms to herself, patting at her pockets before pulling out a bag of marshmallows and tossing it in Viv's direction, "Hey, Viv - marshmallows!" "Yep. I think Easton has the right idea though," Mir nods at Ral. "Need any help?" Smiiiiiile. Viv displays several rows of razor-sharp teeth and swoops down towards Phoenix, crying effervescently, "Marshmallows!" She dips low to snatch up a forgotten spear, scooping the bag out of the air with it. A fluffy sugary treat is crammed onto the spearpoint as the demon wheels back, evidently intent to go roasting. Augustus puts his doggie junk away grins. "Well.. talk shit then leave? Come on, whats that all about?" Alexia watches Cephas start the bonfire, as she leans into Garviel a bit, "So long as you're alright," she says softly. Her eyes go to watch the Angel as he wings away, "Be well," she calls after him. She smirks at Medea, "A ship," she says softly, "One that travels through space. It was something that existed during our life," she then looks up to Viv, "And keep in mind who it was that just brought you that fire your toasting that marshmallow on." Garviel nods a little, rubbing his paw up and down her arm, letting her lean into him, "I am, thanks to you." something is whispered in her ear, before he turns to the remains of the battlefield, glancing between the separate groups, "Should get a spearr orr something forr The Pack's trrophy rrack, Augustus," he comments to the other Lupoid. Ralisek shakes his head as he smiles towards Miran, "Where were you at when the bugs came?" He walks closer to her "What, that total prat?" giggles Vivienne. "Oh no! I was totally incapable of starting a fire any other way than with the power of asshole! Fire can only be created from the hot air spoken by insufferable fools!" She thrusts the spear into the fire, chomps the flaming marshmallow right off, and burps up smoke that also comes out her ears. Medea shrugs vaguely in Augustus' direction. "Typical, for an angel," she replies, then blinks at Alexia. "A spaceship? Keen. I want one. Nothin like that back where I came from. Well, I guess on TV, in books." She shifts her gaze to Vivienne then, stifling a giggle at the other demoness' antics. Augustus wanders along and starts to collect crap because he's cool. "Ships... I piloted. Hmmm damn vodka and cocaine. Never the best preflight meal." "Stuck playing rear guard in Urland," Mir replies with a suffering sort of sigh. Alexia grimaces a bit at Garvi's words and whispers something back before looking over to Viv, "Right. I'll remember that next time you need something. You obviously don't need for anything because you can create /everything/ on your own," she retorts. She looks then to Medea and shrugs, "They aren't all that," she says. "That's exactly right," Vivienne tells Alexia, sounding faintly awed, her eyes wide. "How did you know?!" She seems entirely in earnest, lighting up another marshmallow and coughing up another puff of smoke. "Or maaaybe," she adds, a bit slyly, "I don't want to listen to silly tossers who are too proud to get their hands dirty, but like to whine about how other people do it!" Mir headshakes and starts for the portal, murmuring to Ral as she goes. Ralisek moves for the portal then, glancing behind him before continuing. Garviel looks to Lexi, "I know you wont..." he trails, before whispering back to her. Phoenix just hums to herself, continuing to dismantle the barricade and fill in the moat and trench. When she's finished, she eyeballs the somewhat lumpy-looking result and then shrugs, heading towards the portal. Medea stretches, wings and all, eyeing the departing pair, and the whispering pair for a moment. She shrugs, then trots to catch up with Miran and Ralisek. "Where ya goin? I'm bored now. Nothin left to kill. Or be killed by, for that matter." Alexia smirks at Viv, "Because I know your kind," she says just as earnestly, "You don't need anything or anyone, and...you don't like to listen to anybody even when it's in your best interest. One of these days...you'll need somebody...and then nobody will be there for you." Her smirk turns to a smile as Garvi whispers in her ear, one hand (no longer glowing) goes to ruffle his fur lightly. Garviel flicks his tail around a bit as Lexi ruffles his fur, "It's trrue," he replies, before gently licking her cheek. "Why would I need anybody?" says Vivienne, so blankly. "If I am hurt, then I will heal myself or die! If I am lonely, I will take a manthing, and stake him to my wall. If I am bored, I will go out, and find something to not be bored. I do not understand." Phoenix shakes her head at Alexia, "Y'don't know us at all, m'dear. We can always find someone. An' if nothing else...we tend t' know when it's a good idea t' help each other out." A shrug, and the demon continues on her way off towards the portal. Augustus glances over at Viv and nods. "Seems like a reasonable plan. Staking is so.. passe though. Alexia giggles and rubs at her cheek, then looking to Viv she rolls her eyes, then looking up at Ix she shrugs, "I know enough about how things are, but..if you say so," she says as she indicates the portal with a cant of her head and too heads in that direction. "How else can you make them stay on the wall?" Vivienne asks Augustus, seeming quite honestly concerned about the answer. Garviel whispers something to Lexi, before following after her, slinging his axe over his back now. Alexia laughs openly at Garvi's words, "I'm not afraid of them," she says with amusment. "What're they going to do to me in this place?" she asks, her hand reaching back for one of his paws. Augustus picks up a few spears and whatnot, and uses it to scratch his rear. Hmmmmm.... "So. Everyone have fun?" "So much fun," sighs Vivienne happily, and keeps herself entertained by toasting more marshmallows and gobbling them down. "Wonderful day!" Garviel lets her take his paw, flicking his tail, "Would hate to see my prretty little Elf in any sorrt of pain," he teases back to Lexi. He pickes up a spear as well, but it's put over his back with his axe, not scratching anything with it. Alexia looks back at Garviel, "It would pass, as does everything else here," she says before passing into the portal. Phoenix heads out through the portal, muttering to herself, "I need a shower. Bug guts don't do anythin' good for my hair." Phoenix takes Sinestra's reins and leads the mount along. Garviel shakes his head a bit, still following after Lexi into the portal. category:Necromundus Logs